Don't walk home alone
by AmbertheCat
Summary: May Maple, a girl who finally moved out of her home to go to the school in a far away town on an island. May finds out she is in a special dorm and class, where only a few can enter. But what May doesn't realize is that she is being watched…. Rated M for small amount of blood, small sexual themes, violence, etc. This will have many shippings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or these characters...

Chapter 1: Before leaving

"Really mom, I will be fine…" a girl with brown hair and jeweled blue eyes said to her overly worried mother.

"But dear, you just got the letter yesterday…school doesn't start until next month…" her mother said as she saw her daughter continue to pack.

"Sis, do you really need to go already?" her younger brother, Max, said as peeked into her room.

The girl sighed and smiled at her family, her mother was young for having two kids, and the girl had gotten her looks from her mother, her younger brother Max was learning about becoming a gym leader, like their father. Her father was at the gym a lot so she didn't get to see him. "I need to get there and become familiar with the way to the dorms, school, and other places…plus I will need to find a job so I can earn some little extra Poke for spending money or in case I need to get something…"

The girls' mother smiled sadly. "Yes, that is true, but May dear; will you at least contact us when you get settled?"

The girl named May smiled at her mother and brother. "Of course, I plan on contacting home at least once every weekend."

"You better May!" her brother Max came up and hugged her waist.

May smiled and gently hugged her brother back as her mother came and hugged them. As they left the room for May to finish packing, her smile stayed on her face until the door closed, once shut a look of sadness came upon her. Her father hardly ever came home, unless it was really important. She turned and continued to pack. As she packed her clothes, she counted what she had: 12 long sleeve shirts, 7 long jean pants, 5 short sleeve shirts, 6 shorts, 4 sport bras, 5 normal bras, 9 underwear that matched her bras, 3 nightgowns, 1 one piece bathing suit, 2 bikinis, some socks and her collection of bandanas. Her clothing suitcase was now full, so she closed and locked it then turned to her one of her other suitcase's that was next to the clothing suitcase. In the middle of the three suitcases on the bed was a smaller one. In that one she packed: her red laptop, her bright red cell phone, her collection of sketchbooks, her photo albums, her 3 favorite camera's, a few USB cords, her alarm clock, her black and red Ipod with headphones and all the chargers for the electronics.

May sighed again and looked around her room to see if there was anything else she would need for her dorm room. She decided not and put away the other suitcase that was empty. She looked at her bed at the two closed and locked suitcases. One with the clothes was a red with black roses one it. The other was black with red roses on it.

_Dad still hasn't come home to try and talk me out of going…_ May thought as she frowned again. She looked out her window towards the gym. The lights were on so May knew her father was probably not going to come home until late tonight…again. Then there was a knock on her door. She immediately put on a smile and went to her door. As she opened it, hoping her father was there, she saw her mother smiling softly.

"May, your dad wont be coming home for dinner tonight…" the smile on my face disappeared and was replaced with a expressionless frown. "But how about I make your favorite dish?" May's mother tried to cheer her daughter up. Her mother knew May missed her father since all he did now was stay at the gym and only come home to eat and sleep.

"Is…father mad about my decision for school?" May said out loud.

"No dear, he…he just has a lot to think about…" her mother said as she gently hugged her daughter. "What do you wish to eat?"

"Can we have a fruit and berry salad?"

"Of course dear, this is your last dinner with us so why don't you go wash up?" her mother said as she lovingly patted her daughters head before she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

After dinner May and her brother Max spent the evening together in the game room. Max had challenged her to a game of cards. Of course they played a game of Poker, only the pot was not Poke like normal Poker. Their mom watched them play; she was the one who gave out the winning pot. May knew she wouldn't win against her brother, so when she won she was down right shocked. Her brother Max smiled. "You finally beat me May."

Her mother handed her that games surprise pot and it was a brand new bag, inside was a bunch of May's favorite foods and at the bottom was a folded piece of paper. It said: _We will miss you, good luck._

May smiled and hugged her mother and brother. After that it was around 6 at night. May had to get up really early in the morning so she could get on the private bus that would take her half way there. When she walked into her room, she moved her two suitcases to the empty spot near the door and changed into her only unpacked pajamas. She crawled into her bed and set her small hand held alarm clock to 5 o' clock in the morning. She slowly drifted off into her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Farewell

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

May opened her eyes and turned off her clock. She looked out her window towards the gym, the lights were still on. Her father didn't come home last night and it was clear to her that he wasn't going to wish her farewell. She got out of bed and made her bed all neat and went to her closet to get her clothes for the trip to the school. As she laid them over her arms she walked out of her room to the towel closet so she could shower.

As she showered she could feel sleep trying to retake her. She was never really an early riser but today she had to. When she felt herself fall deeper and deeper into her mind, she turned the water to a hotter temperature. Under the hot water she could feel herself waking up as it stung her skin. She washed her hair with her favorite shampoo and conditioner.

When she got out of the shower she dried off. When she was fully dressed and took her shampoo and conditioner to her travel kit. She put them in it as she took her brush and brushed her hair. After her hair was done being brushed she put her brush into the travel kit. She took her cosmetics and packed them as well. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, putting them into the bag.

May went downstairs and saw she was the only one awake. She smiled softly as she went into the fridge and took an apple out. She closed the door and went to the sink and rinsed the apple. She thought for a minute and looked at the sugar jar next to the oven. May took a spoon and lightly sprinkled sugar over the apple. Once completely but lightly coated she took it to the table and set it on a plate she got out. She got herself a glass of the root beer in the fridge and settled at the table.

When she finished her breakfast she realized that she didn't bring down her suitcases from her room. So she finished her drink quickly and went to get them. As she brought them down the stairs, she carried them to the door and set them there. She took her new bag and set it with them. May brought her travel bag to the small bathroom on the first floor and brushed her teeth before putting them back in the bag. Once she was done she put the travel kit into the new bag that she would be carrying over her shoulder.

_Well, mom, dad, Max…I will see you next summer…_And with that May walked out of the front door, leaving a note of good-bye on the stand near the front door. The smaller suitcase with the red roses and black background she carried on her back. The red with black rose suitcase was on its wheels, being pulled by May. And lastly her newest bag was over her shoulder.

May walked to the outskirts of the city to get to the stop. On her way she passed her fathers gym, the lights were still on. She whispered a farewell as she continued to walk away. Now on the outskirts of the city she could see that she was the only person at the designed pick up. She waited.

As time went on she watched the clouds in the sky form different shapes. She then heard the sound of a car come and stop in front of her. Someone got out and opened a door to the passenger side. May looked at the person a little curious as too if they were her ride. The person was female with black hair and lilac eyes. She smiled at May. "You're Miss Maple correct?"

"Yes?"

"I am your transportation to the dock, as well as the boat driver. My name is June Case. Would you like me to get your bags?"

"I can do it, thank you though…" May said as she walked over to the car to put her bags in.

June opened the trunk and took the heaviest bag and put it in as May put the other one in with it. May walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in. June was about to close the door when May heard her brothers voice.

"May, wait!" Max called as he ran in his pajamas to the car.

May got out and was immediately tackled into a hug by her crying brother. May smiled and gently hugged him back. "Don't worry Max; I will be back over the next summer."

"You promise?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. But now I have to go…be good and help mom around the house. Okay?"

Max looked up and nodded. May got back into the car and June shut the door before getting into the drivers side.

Once out of sight of the city, May watched the scenery passed by her window. Now that May was going to school, she wondered if her father would even let her come home. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

"Miss Maple, we are at the docks now. The boat isn't leaving for another 15 minutes; did you bring your Pokemon?" June asked carefully.

"No I did not…I was told by the dorm manager that Pokemon had to stay home…" May said as she remembered a email from a couple of nights ago.

"Well Miss Maple…if you don't mind me asking…are those your pokemon there?" June pointed to the pokemon that was running after the car.

The group was all of May's Pokemon from her journey. There was her Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle and Glaceon. Blaziken was holding all there poke balls and they had a look of plea on their faces.

"Miss Maple, there is a certain area on the dorms grounds where the trainers pokemon can be…and I am sure that the dorm manager will understand." June smiled as her used her master control to roll down May's window.

Her pokemon wanted to come with her and May smiled softly. She couldn't bring herself to send them home. "Alright everyone, since you came all this way to come with me…"

The pokemon cheered happily as May drew them back into their Poke balls. She put them into her carry-on bag with all her foods.

"Miss Maple, why don't you get settled on the boat, while I make a phone call to the island." June said as she stepped out and opened the door for May.

May smiled and went to the trunk and got her suitcases. She carried them to the room with her name on it. It was Room 201A. The room was large, with a bed, desk and bathroom. She smiled put her suitcases near the window and her poke balls on the bed. May looked around again thinking if it was big enough for all of her pokemon to come out but she thought against it, seeing as Venusaur would probably not fit. May put the poke balls in her pouch on her waist and went to the deck. Surely there would be enough room…

When May got to the deck, she saw that there would be more than enough room so she let out her pokemon. They looked around as May sat against the wall, but stayed within eyes sight. When June came back onto the boat, she walked to May.

"Miss Maple? It seems that you are the only student coming this early from Hoenn. But there are still going to be others in the dorm with you, okay?" June smiled.

"Alright, how long is the boat trip?"

"About 2 hours, the currents are in our favor today so we should be getting there extremely early. Normally it would take us 2 days without stopping…you really picked the right day to leave." June laughed.

May laughed too, but May choice this day only because of an argument she had with her father.

"Miss Maple, are you ready to leave?" June said as she was about to go into the boats crow's nest.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright!" June shouted with excitement as the boat started to leave the dock.

May gave one last look to the port, as did her pokemon. They all wished their home a farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arrival to Rose Island

May was given free access to the kitchen so she could make her pokemon some of there poke food. She made her Pink Surprise for her Munchlax and other poke food for her other pokemon. She came out and gave her Munchlax its food first before she put down the others. As they ate in the sun with the gentle ocean breeze as the boat followed the current, May sat with her pokemon and to start to snack on her own food.

After an hour, May's pokemon were relaxing. Blaziken was sitting with May. Beautifly was sitting on top of May's head. Skitty was sleeping on May's lap curled up. Venusaur was sun bathing with her giant flower soaking up the sunlight. Munchlax was sleeping on its back in the shade. Wartortle was watching the water as the boat moved. And Glaceon used Ice Beam and made a huge block of ice. Glaceon then used Iron Tail and started sculpt out a person.

May looked over at her Glaceon and she smiled at what it made. It was a sculpture of her childhood friend Drew and his Roserade. May missed Drew, after they had finished traveling together in Johto May returned home and she lost touch with him. But the thing was Drew was acting strange over the course of the time they traveled together. He was still arrogant and cocky but something changed when they were in an abandon house trying to get out of a storm.

_Flashback_

"_Drew, are you sure this place is safe?" May asked as she closed the door to the outside's harsh weather._

"_Hmp, scared are you May?" he did his little hair flick with his left hand._

"_Being scared is not what I had in mind…" May muttered._

"_Well I am going to go look to see if I can find something for us to eat and keep us warm, try not to get too scared." He laughed as May yelled at him._

_May waited for Drew to come back to the room where they settled in with whatever he could find. But something was telling her that this place was not safe. There wasn't anything around. No signs of people even living here in the past. There wasn't even any ghost pokemon._

_When Drew came back he had an exhausted look in his eyes. His neck was bleeding._

"_Drew?! What happened?" May ran over to help him to the spot where there was a couch._

"_It's no big deal…Something just bit me, that's all…" Drew sighed slightly._

"_Let me see…" May said as she started to move his hand from the blood._

"_It's no big deal." Drew withdrew his hand to show two shallow holes in his neck._

"_Um…these look like…vampire bite marks…" May laughed nervously._

"_That's not funny May, just give me the First Aid kit so I can clean this up." Drew said as if he was trying to avoid that topic._

"_Alright, but if you need help let me know…" May sighed as she watched Drew wrap up his neck._

_End of Flashback_

After that he started to avoid her. And whenever she did find him, if she asked about his neck he would get extremely silent. May watched the sun melt the ice sculpture as she wished she could have another chance to see him again.

"Glaceon. Wartortle. Why don't you two push the ice into the water, it's not good for the wooden floor is it melts on it." May smiled at their attempts to make her feel better. But they did as she asked before they settled near her to try to ease her pain.

"Miss Maple, the island is in our sights!" June called out as she steered off the currents so she could enter the islands port.

May woke her pokemon and they all went to the front of the boat to see the island. It was a tropical island with lush greenery and tons of shade, wonderful beaches, cute shops and cafes. She smiled as she thought to her self. _I hope I can find some type of job here…now let's see, that should be the school on the hill passed the forest. So that means the dorms are in the forest near it_.

Once in the dock May withdrew her pokemon and brought out her stuff so she can get off the boat. Once off the boat she saw a familiar green hair person in the shadows of the lush forest. But once she blinked the person was gone. She sighed, she must be seeing things now. _Do I really miss Drew that much?_

May looked around and saw that a bus was stationed and a driver was walking over to her.

"Good day Miss Maple. I am the bus driver that will be taking you to your dorm. My name is Mal Storm."

_Mal Storm…Mal Storm…maelstrom? The vortex thing?_ May thought as he took her bags and put them in the bus before he got in himself. May walked in and sat down in one of the first seats.

On her way to the dorm she saw lots of grass, water, flying, ground, steel, ghost, bug, dark, psychic, and a bunch of other types of pokemon in the forest area. "Miss Maple the pokemon here on this island are very friendly but I must warn you that you should not leave your dorm to play with the pokemon at night."

May asked what he meant by that and he didn't answer her so she shrugged it off, and continued to watch the pokemon enjoy there time on the island.

The bus stopped in front of small house that wasn't even two stories high. "Miss Maple, this is your dorm, The Moon Light Dorm, it's actually amazing that someone is getting put in this dorm." Mal laughed. "I mean, really, only the students with special connections can get into this place."

May was confused slightly; she didn't use any special connections. She took her stuff and went into the dorm and looked at the room sign in sheet.

Room 1 – May Maple

Room 2 – Andrew Hayden

Room 3 –

_Wait, did I just read that right? _May looked back at room 2. She saw correctly. Drew was here and he was her neighbor. She looked to see who was in room 3. There was no listed there. _So this means me and Drew have this whole dorm to ourselves?_ May blushed slightly and smiled. She took her stuff to Room 1 which was the one farthest down the hall and she took her key and opened the door. The room had a bed, a desk, a full bathroom, nightstands and a note on her bed with a red rose. She opened the note. It said: _Welcome May, I look forward to seeing you again._

May smiled, Drew was here. Moreover he was already here. May went ahead and put away all her things in the correct places before she went and knocked on Room 2's door…on Drew's door. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She tried to open the door but it was locked, so May decided that she should check back after she got her pokemon settled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting everyone

As the summer went on, May didn't get to see Drew at all. He would come out of his room around 10 at night, when she would be getting ready for bed, and he would head back into his room when she woke up the next morning. _He is avoiding me…_ May thought as she walked to the school to see if she had any classes with him.

May walked up to the office desk when she saw some familiar faces. One had long orange wavy hair. The other had long straight blue hair. "Misty? Dawn?"

The two girls turned and with their eyes wide. "May?!" They both ran over and hugged her.

"May, why didn't you tell us you got into this school?" Dawn asked as if she was hurt deeply.

"I arrived three weeks ago, so I was getting situated." May stated.

"Who's your roommate?" Misty asked.

"Drew…" May said slightly irritated.

"Really? Mine's Paul." Dawn said sighing.

"Mine is Ash. The only problem is…he sleeps all day and stays out all night…" Misty said.

"Oh my gosh! Paul too!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Same with Drew…" May said as she and her friends went to the office desk to get their schedules.

Once they had their schedules, they decided to go to May's dorm room.

**In May's room…**

"Okay what classes do we have together?" Misty asked.

"I have Home economics, during 3rd period." Dawn said.

"Same." Misty and May said together.

"I have Music after lunch." Misty said.

"Same." Dawn and May said.

"Wait…let me see both of your schedules…" Mist and Dawn handed May their schedule. "We have every class together…" May said after looking at them.

Misty thought for a minute. "Well this is a small school, so there aren't many classes, even though this is an elite school. They don't hire many people seeing as it's difficult to get teachers who don't have an alterative motive…"

**Later... on the first day of school…**

"Welcome Students… as you know the dorms are boy girl. And I am sure you noticed that the other student does not come out during the day, correct? Well that's because those students are in the Night Classes. Please don't disturb them when they are resting for their next class!" The principal said as he stood in front of the microphone on the stage in the cafeteria.

Next to the principle was a woman who looked to be in her twenties if not late teens. She had long dark chocolate brown hair and red eyes. The principal motioned for her to step forward.

"Hello, I am Amber Fox, please call me Amber. For those students who wish to take part in Night Classes please come talk to me." She said as she stepped back with her eyes on the group of girls in the back.

"Is she talking to us?" May asked as she swallowed her food in her mouth.

After breakfast the girls went to look for the woman named Amber. When they found her she was surrounded by teenage boys. The girls were close enough to hear what was going on.

"Hey Amber if we get put in Night Classes will you be our teacher?" one of the boys touched her hand like a flirt.

"If you want to be in the Night Classes then you have to prove to me that you are the right material for my classes." Amber said as she removed the hand from hers.

"How many students are in the Night Classes?" another boy asked.

"Currently, only 3 have passed with the scores high enough to be in my class…"

"Hey! Get to class!" a dark and demanding voice called from behind the girls.

The girls saw the boys run to their class while the girls slowly turned around to see their homeroom teacher, Mr. Vincent Val. The girls were about to go to class themselves but Amber Fox came up and touched their shoulders.

"You girls have any questions for me?" she smiled.

"Miss Fox, please they need to go to class…" Mr. Val said.

"Vincent, I told you this over and over again. Call me Amber. Also I will send them back to class with a note okay?" Amber smiled.

Vincent hid his face in his hair and walked away. But Misty May and Dawn saw that he had a small blush on his face as he left.

"Alright girls, let's go to my class room." Amber said as she took them to a room near the cafeteria, she was completely oblivious to the blush on Mr. Val's face as he walked away.

Once inside the girls sat in the only three students desks. While Miss Fox went to her desk, but she didn't sit in the chair but on the desk itself while facing the girls. "Alright let me hear your questions."

"Um…Miss Fox, our roommates are sleeping all day and out all night so…" Dawn started.

"Do you wish to be in the same class as them?" Amber asked.

"Not really, its just…" Misty said.

"You're worried about them?" Amber asked amused.

"K-kind of…my roommate, Drew, he leaves thorn-less red roses on my bed when he leaves…" May said.

"My roommate, Paul, he isn't blaring his music anymore during anytime of the day…" Dawn said.

"And Ash, my roommate, he hasn't had the normal appetite he usually has…" Misty said.

Amber was smiling and silent. "You know what, I think you have what it takes to be in the Night Classes…" she said suddenly.

This caught the girls off guard.

"W-wait, you mean you want us in your Night Classes?" Misty asked.

Amber continued to smiled and nod. "You're worried about your roommates and I think I could use a few females in my class…class starts at 11 and ends at 1 after that your free for the night. I will go talk to the principal. Now for that note…" she looked on her desk. She picked up a note and wrote a pass for the three girls.

The girls' day went by in a shockingly fast manner. Mr. Val was happy yet not happy about losing some students. At the end of the day around dinner time in the cafeteria the girls went ahead a got their food and went to Mr. Val's classroom.

Before they knocked the heard him talking to himself. They opened the door to see him pacing.

"Mr. Val?" May called.

This startled him when he saw the girls he calmed down. "Yes?"

"Is something the matter?" Misty asked.

"…" Mr. Val said nothing.

"Is it about Miss Fox?" Dawn asked and then she smiled as he blushed greatly. "You like her."

"Really Miss Hikari, please don't ask such questions…" he said as he blushed.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" May insisted.

He turned red from embarrassment. "I-I could never…"

"Ask who out?" a female voice said from out in the hall.

Mr. Val turned blushed even more as he turned his head. The girls turned their heads to see it was none other than Amber Fox.

"Mr. Val is having trouble asking his crush out." Dawn smiled.

"Oh? Well does she like him back?" Amber asked.

"I-I don't know…" he said and went into his office.

Amber shrugged and walked away.

"Miss Fox is kind of dense…" Misty said softly.

May and Dawn both nodded as they thought about if they were going to be able to get them together as they ate their dinner in the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all!

**To my two fans of this story! SapphireStarHikari, and Eeveexme! I thank you for your lovely input for the story! And I apologize for the wait of this chapter!**

Chapter 5: What's with you?

As the night went on May got ready for her first class in the Night Course. She made it seem like she was sleeping when Drew got up and left the dorm to head to his classes. May slowly moved to see Drew with Paul and Ash walking to the school, once they were completely gone, out of sight and hearing range. May came out of her room and went to the front door. She looked threw it and saw her friends Misty and Dawn coming out of the forest. May nodded to them and they nodded back as they made there way to the school.

Once at the school they could hear arguing. It sounded like the guys with Amber. The girls stopped outside the door a little worried about showing up in the classroom during a heated argument…

"And I'm saying; it's too risky!" Drew said. May's heart skipped a beat upon hearing his voice after so long.

"I agree…" Paul growled. Dawn smiled as she heard the Paul she knew and loved.

"Miss Amber, having someone else in our class is a little…" Ash tried to say but Amber cut him off. Misty smiled at hearing Ash's voice as soft as it was.

"Dears, really, did you think I poorly think about this?" Amber sounded like she was laughing. "Now get to your seats, the new student will be attending class tonight…Now." Amber said with force.

You could hear there dislike as they went to there seats. Then Misty looked at the girls and they nodded as she knocked on the door. "You don't need to knock dears, this is you homeroom now…come in as you see fit."

Misty opened the door and she and May and Dawn came into the room. Ash's mouth dropped as he saw a more feminine Misty come in. Drew's eyes were caught by the more adult like body that May had as she was entering her late teens. And Paul refused to look at Dawn, even though he had a small shade of pink on his cheeks.

Drew, Paul and Ash said nothing to the girls as they went to there seats that were in front of them. May in front of Drew, Dawn in front of Paul and Misty in front of Ash. The guys could smell there skin from where they were. Drew watched May's hair slide down off her shoulders, revealing the back of her neck. Paul tried to keep his eyes on the corner part of the ceiling, but her scent filled his nose. Ash watched in amazement as to Misty gracefully moving across the room, her scent tickled his throat.

"Now that all my students are here, I think I should explain a few things…" Amber smiled as she sat on her desk, crossing her legs Indian style. "This is a class for supernatural beings and their protectors…" She smiled happily.

The girl looked at each other and then Miss Amber continued. "In this class you will learn to help the supernatural in any way you can, at the same time you will be learning about all the boring stuff…but the Protectors have day class for those, so for them they can use this class to use as a study hall while I teach the Supernaturals…" Amber smiled and rocked back and forth on the desk.

"Now the Protectors are, Misty Waterflower. Dawn Hikari. And May Maple. You three are this classes protectors…now too assign you to your supernatural…" Amber looked at the guys behind the girls. The girls turned to face the guys with a shocked face.

The guys refused to look at them, shame in there eyes, well except Paul who was scowl at the corner ceiling as if it offend him some how.

"Okay…Misty, you will be paired up with a rare creature, a Siren….Ash come forth…tell your protector what had happened to you…" Amber said as she pointed at Ash, his eyes shot up at his teacher and he locked eyes with Misty.

"Um…I was traveling in the Orange Islands again, on my way back to Pallet to see my mom…when the boat I was on was pulled under water by a whirlpool. A water creature, not of any pokemon I have ever seen, it was made of pure water. I only caught a glimpse of it as I was drowning my pokemon where already at Prof. Oaks lab…Pikachu was using my oxygen mask…The creature of water came towards me and the last thing I remember was breathing in water, but not drowning…When I opened my eyes I was water myself…the creature then told me, that in order to save me from drowning it had to curse me into be a Siren…" Ash said as he looked at the ground.

Misty looked at Ash with a sorrow in her eyes, she never would have thought such a possible curse existed.

"Okay, Dawn you will be paired up with a creature of the moon…a werewolf…Paul ….Paul stop murdering my ceiling and tell your protector your story." Amber sighed.

Paul growled slightly and looked at Dawn. "I was training my team in the Eterna Forest. From day to night nothing happened, until it was the full moon…After my team was exhausted from their training, I set up camp deeper into the forest where the stronger pokemon were…As I was cooking my dinner a giant dog, not a pokemon, came out with it fangs bared. … I couldn't bring out my pokemon against it seeing as they wouldn't be of help…It attacked, I repelled with a branch of a near by tree. It ran but not until after his bit my shoulder…The next full moon I was still in the Eterna Forest and when the moon came out…well lets just say I woke up in the morning in a cave with ripped clothes and blood on my hands…I don't remember what had happened that night.." Paul got softer as he finished his story.

Paul looked at Dawn carefully, worried that she would be afraid of him, but there was no fear in her eyes, which confused him. He saw interest in those deep blue eyes.

"Finally May, you will be protecting an equally dangerous creature, a vampire…Drew you have the stage…" Amber said as she waved for him to talk.

"She already knows most of it…" he said.

"Nonsense, tell her 'everything'…" Amber demanded.

Drew sighed and looked at May who looked at him with curious eyes.

"It was that night where we stayed in that abandon house with hardly anything in it. I was looking for something, anything to keep us warm or for something for our stomachs…When I went upstairs to what looked like the master bedroom, there was a pale figure. Thinking that it was someone who was also trying to get out of the harsh weather, I approached the person, trying to talk him. When I got three steps in I was up against the wall, facing it with something sharp biting my neck. I felt so sick to my stomach. I felt my neck give out my blood. Oh how I wanted to pass out…When I felt the man leave I left the room as quickly as I could, but my vision was very hazy. You know the rest…" Drew said sadly, and without him realizing it his hand touched the side of his neck.

"Now I will tell you, the protectors, when its is dangerous to be around your supernatural…Misty, Dawn, when it's a full moon try to keep your supernatural under control but keep yourselves safe. A Siren even a male one, must never sing in the moonlight. A Werewolf will never remember what it does on the night of the full moon. May…don't let any amount of blood be near your vampire, even if it's yours, once a vampire tastes human blood it will seek it out until that human is drained dry…" Amber said as if those where common knowledge.

"Miss Amber, how do you know so much about the supernatural?" Dawn asked.

Amber smiled. "That's because I am…"

**Sorry for taking so long to get this out! But lucky for you my viewers, SapphireStarHikari is very persistent about this x3 And Eeveexme was kind enough to leave a review! So thank you guys! And I hope you like the characters.**

**Oh and see if you can guess what Amber Fox is? Is she human? Or is she a Supernatural? I'd love to hear what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well except Amber Fox and Vincent Val XD

Chapter 6: Do not lie

"That's because I am…" Amber started, she smiled a sly smile. "I am a male version of God." She said seriously, but she laughed when she was there faces. "Really dears, you need to lighten up."

"So what are you? Surely if you know about what the guys are then…" Dawn asked.

Amber sighed. "I have many names…but it would be easier if I showed you will it not?" She looked at the girls with a look saying she didn't care for this anymore, or she was bored.

"I guess you can show us…" Ash said. "I mean if we have to protect Misty, Dawn and May then…"

"Idiot, why put them in danger in the first place?" Paul sighed threw his nose, but he too was interested in what Miss Amber was.

"Fear not, for I am harmless until provoked. This land, of which I rule, is that under my protection. I shall not harm a human until they cross the border. The border of eternal life; if the human causes harm to my domain I shall spare him not. For I am the ruler of this land, the land of the Blood Drinking Demon Nine Tailed Vixen; if he who shall fight with I, he shall perish." Amber said with an old fashion tongue.

Ash was the first to speak. "I didn't understand any of that…"

Paul grunted as Drew nodded. Misty and May sighed as Dawn thought about it. Dawn then snapped her fingers.

"I get it. You're like a deity of this island. And by blood drinking demon nine tailed vixen, you are saying that you are a Kitsune, a fox who has lived for over a thousand years to gain a human appearance." Dawn stated.

Amber smiled at her, flashing canine sharp teeth a bit. "That is correct my dear. Now, we start class." She hopped down off her desk and went around to the cabinet.

Amber pulled out a stack of papers, when she heard a growl, a stomach growl. Everyone turned to Ash and May. Amber sighed and went to the little mini fridge next to her desk and pulled out a box, two boxes. She brought them over to Ash and May and they thanked her. Amber looked from the corner of her eyes too see Drew watching May with his red eyes blazing. She sighed threw her nose, and when back to the fridge and took out a red liquid packet. Drew's eyes locked on it; as did everyone else's.

"Drew, dear, if you thirsty then you can have a supplement…its not as tasty as human blood but…" Amber said.

"No, I refuse…even if it means to starve myself to death, I won't drink anything, I will get by on what I used to eat." Drew said as he looked away.

"You won't die from starving yourself; only drive yourself mad into attacking the first person who bleeds near you. Also normal human food does not have anything for nourishment for you body anymore…" Amber said.

Drew refused to take the supplement from her.

"If you keep refusing your desire, then you will attack and drink the first person close to you…and in this case that would be May Maple, the one person you have been trying to protect. Do you want to drain her dry?" Amber said harshly with a growl.

That shocked Drew, yes he stayed away from May all these years to protect her, but he still refused to drink any form of blood. He had hoped that she would move on without him, as he protected her life from himself. Drew didn't want to drain May dry but he did thirst something from her…either her body or her blood, he couldn't tell, he knew he loved her when he was away from her.

Drew still didn't take the supplement. Amber growled deeply and looked at Paul.

"Hold him down." Paul nodded and stood and held him to the chair he was in. Paul was quick enough to get to his friend before Drew realized what Amber was planning to do. Drew tried to throw his friend off but Paul being a werewolf, plus being like how he is, was stronger. Normally Drew's vampire strength would rival him but Drew was in a weaken state.

"See, you can even defend yourself. You on the verge of losing your sanity…May come here." Amber said as May came over. Amber whispered something in her ear and May blushed and shook her head rapidly.

"N-n-n-no I couldn't!" she was panicking.

"This is your first assignment as a student and protector in my class. Do it correctly and you get an A. It's really simple. An easy A." Amber said as she handed the blood supplement to her.

May looked at her and then at Drew before nodding. Everyone, except Paul and Amber where shocked to see May put the supplement in her mouth and lip lock with Drew.

Drew first felt the wonderful feeling of May's lips on his as she pushed in something from her mouth. After the shock, Drew could taste the blood supplement. He wanted to gag, but his body excepted both May's kiss and the blood as he swallowed.

"Good May, first assignment with a 100%." Amber said as she went back to her desk to get the papers as May kept force feeding Drew the blood supplement.

**Heheh Drew is being a baby xD**

**Next chapter will be one that focuses on Paul and Dawn…on the night of the full moon…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The first Full moon

After class first month went by, Dawn started to realize that the full moon was coming. Either because Paul got a little more violent around the dorm or because he got more anti-social for than normal, staring at the sky in the backyard. Dawn looked on her phone's calendar to see her assumption was correct, tonight is the full moon of this month. And just her luck that it was during the Fall Break, so most of the students and teachers were at there real homes, while she and May and Misty and the guys stayed on the island with the permission of the principal with the help of Amber.

We weren't able to set Amber and Mr. Val up with a date…he seemed more distance lately and upset. Dawn thought as she heard Paul roll out of bed…and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Dawn sighed softly. Every time he tries to get up when he is was in such a deep sleep, he literally rolls and falls out of bed. Dawn went to her dresser to get her clothes on so she could be ready to help Paul any way she could as his Protector. She didn't really know what Amber meant when she told her to keep others safe and her self safe at the same time.

I mean really, how do you do that when your crush is a werewolf? Dawn sighed but the soft breath stopped in her throat once she saw from the corner of her eyes, Paul, his eyes were covered by his purple hair.

"Paul, are you okay?" Dawn asked as she carefully moved towards him. He didn't say anything as she slowly touched his forehead to move his purple hair out from his eyes. His eyes were not onyx black but a gold yellow, like wolves, they had a emotion in them she did not know of. Dawn was caught in there stare that she didn't see his hand grab hers.

Once out of her trance she realized if she wasn't careful, she would end up dead. She continued to look at him as she tried to slowly move his strong fingers off her small thin wrist. As she tried, the grip got tighter and a growl erupted from Paul's throat, not his normal growling but a more animal like one.

Paul pulled Dawn closer until she was looking right at him, directly in front of him, their bodies touched slightly. Dawn couldn't help but blush, she could dream of this happening. Paul's free hand cupped her chin; holding her and bring her closer to his face.

As he brought her to his face, Dawn could feel her feet were no longer on the ground. She is short after all. With one hand, just cupping her chin was Paul able to lift her off the ground. Now Dawn was completely and utterly right in front of his face, not even an inch was enough to call of the space between their mouths, their eyes stayed locked. Dawn couldn't believe what she did next; it was something she only dreamed about.

She slowly and gently connected her soft pale pink lips to his. Her eyes still not taken off his, he slowly lowered her back to the ground and his golden eyes that were once filled with an emotion were now filled with an emotion she knew of, they were relaxed, not stressed like before like she thought. She was about to pull away when he deepened the kiss, with an eager lust in each touch.

Dawn returned the kiss, glad she will be able to keep him calm during the full moon. But she couldn't help but worry, if he accidentally bit her then what would happen? At that moment she didn't care anymore. She was glad she could be of help to her crush in his time of need. But why did he come to her in the first place?

Dawn could feel herself being moved backwards, until she felt that she fell on her bed with him still over her. She needed to breathe. So she broke away much to Paul's distaste. He looked into her eyes; she looked back as she tried to slow down her breathing. This was not the Paul she knew and loved. In his eyes she saw: hurt, lust, want and something see did not expect…love. His growl that came that time was not a menacing growl but a sorrowful growl, like he was wounded. Dawn then realized he thought she was rejecting him.

She smiled and gently rubbed his cheek, pushing his purple hair behind his ear. When she came in contact with his ear, he moved his head towards her hand. She was a little shocked…did the full moon make him have the same soft spots as a normal dog? She decided to test out the theory. She gently rubbed behind his ear and he closed his golden eyes and moved with her hand, with a content look on his face. She giggled slightly; he really was like a canine now. She continued to rub his ear and he lay next to her on the bed, falling asleep.

Dawn smiled, knowing she could be his Protector, she believed the reason he woke up the first full moon was because something startled him or he was defending himself. He was not the type to hurt anyone without a reason, as much as he doesn't want to admit it. She smoothed out his hair as he slept with content on her bed, that she laid there with him seemed to keep him calm as he slept and went deeper into his dreams. Dawn giggled again, Paul was like a puppy.

Early in the morning, Paul woke up and realized he couldn't remember anything from last night. It didn't take him long to realize he was in Dawn's room…in her bed…under her covers…He immediately thought the worst, and looked around for Dawn. She was not next to him on the bed. Not at her desk. Her bathroom was silent. He quickly got up and ran out of the room and started to look around the dorm type house. He looked in almost every room, opened every door.

Please tell me I didn't! Paul was starting to freak in his mind as he tried the living room, she wasn't there. He tried to dinning room, not there either. The last place that was left was the kitchen…he was almost too scared to check…what if she was in there…would want to see what he did to her? He entered the kitchen…not anywhere around. Paul was both relieved but now even more worried.

Did she run out into the forest? Did I chase her? Oh dammit….I can't remember…Paul didn't know what to do, Dawn was no where to be found in the dorm, even if she was able to get away, why would she come near him ever again…

Just then the door to the backyard door opened and shut. Paul's head shot up and he ran towards the living room. He saw Dawn in a pale pink fall dress and a light orange sun hat; she was smiling as she carried in a basket of daisies, for the kitchen table. Dawn saw Paul in his panicked state and she smiled.

"I'm glad you finally wake. You know its past noon? Do you want something to eat? I made enough of breakfast that's there's leftovers in the fridge for you." Dawn said as she took a few daisies and put them in a vase on the living room coffee table.

"Dawn, whatever happened last night…." Paul started.

She cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. "You didn't do anything bad…"

Paul looked at her like he didn't believe her, so she smiled and whispered to his face. "All that happened was you kissed me and you slept in the same bed as me…" she giggled at the face he made, it was pink, and then his normal scowl returned. "But I wonder…" she said as she reached for his face. When she touched his ear, again he leaned into it. His eyes closed in content as she rubbed it slowly. "Yup, that's nice to know." She moved her hand away and smiled.

"Nice to know what?" he opened his eyes confused a bit…just a bit.

"You're not completely scary, but at the same time you act cute, just like a puppy." She smiled.

Paul flushed a bit scowling as he grunted, in response. Dawn laughed and smiled. "Come on; let's get you something to eat."


End file.
